


Night Shift

by curiousquandry



Series: Kinktober: Arkham Rogues Edition [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Bolton is an asshole, But that's true to character, Clothes On, Dryhumping, F/M, Guard/Inmate, Inmate Sex, Nympho, Nymphomania, Nymphomanic, Power Dynamics, Prisoner Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousquandry/pseuds/curiousquandry
Summary: Lyle Bolton's night shifts at Arkham were mostly unremarkable. But then he gets the duty of transporting a notorious nymphomaniac who gives him a night he'll never forget.The fifth day of Kinktober: Clothes On





	Night Shift

"Patient Transfer, Medical Building to Penitentiary. Assistance Requested." The radio buzzed at Lyle's shoulder as he tossed his keys into the small employee locker. He took a deep breath before pressing the response button.

"Bolton here. I'll do the assist." He called, receiving an affirmative as he stomped out of the locker room and into the mansion's corridors. It was just after midnight, the normal start time of his 12-hour shift. That smug prick Aaron Cash had already left for the night and now he was running the show. Just the way he liked it.

His boots crunched as he strode through the old snow, kicking chunks of ice off of his toe every now and again before he found himself in the Medical Building. A few nurses drifted by him as he walked down the narrow hallways, some of them smeared with brown blood. Arkham was hell on earth, not only for the inmates but the employees as well. You could see the misery in everyone's face, the deep creases beneath their eyes telling a story of deep sorrow.

But not Lyle.

He reveled in the suffering. He woke up each day ready to do the work of revenge, to make the people who deserved to suffer, suffer. It was his calling in life.

Sometimes he had to fight the smile that crept to his face when an inmate got their just desserts. It was unbecoming and Lyle had a feeling Cash was already suspicious about Lyle's intentions. Fucking bleeding heart that he was.

Lyle pressed open the door to the Medical Building's holding cells, finding only one occupied. A woman with wild hair sat with her back to glass door, her arms wrapped firmly in a straight jacket. She was completely still as Lyle approached, her head dropped toward her chest. He was almost fooled into thinking she as asleep.

But he was smarter than that. With a loud crack he smacked the glass with his baton, watching with amusement as she fell all the way forward, scrambling as best she could away from the door. She didn't make it far with her arms in the straitjacket, instead half her face pressed against the cold cement with her eyes locked onto him.

When she got a good look she stopped struggling, her body relaxing underneath the scratchy cotton. Lyle glared down at her as a small smile tugged at her lips.

"What the fuck are you smirking at?" He snarled, rapping the glass with his baton once more. She didn't stop, instead a small giggle left her lips as she stared back at him. Lyle felt a hot rage boil up in his belly, slamming his key card against the lock. The glass door slid away allowing Lyle to stomp forward to grab the girl by the back of the straight jacket and yank her to her feet.

"I asked you a question, you dumb bitch." Lyle pressed her against the wall, his fist latching onto the collar to keep her upright. Who the fuck did she think she was, laughing at him?

He could see her clearly now, the wild of her hair falling onto her face. She was pale, almost unhealthily pale, her brown eyes mad as she stared back at him. The smile lifted, and she tittered once more as she let her gaze wander.

"You gotta big cock?" She whispered, her voice rough from disuse. "I bet you gotta big cock."

Lyle's grip loosened momentarily, shocked at her candor. He gritted his teeth as he got over the shock of her words, letting his fist tighten back around her collar, twisting it a bit to watch her squirm. She only smiled up at him, licking her lips obscenely.

"Shut your mouth, inmate! Before I make it so you stay in the Medical Building permanently." Lyle hissed, dragging her forward and pushing her out into the hall. She stumbled just a bit, her standard issue shoes squeaking across the floor as she righted herself.

"I'll be quiet as a mouse..." She whispered craning her neck to stare at him over her shoulder. Her dirt colored eyes narrowed as she regarded him before speaking once more. "If you give me what you're hiding in those pants." She laughed Bolton screwed his face up at her suggestion. It was an oily sound, greasy as it came from her mouth.

"Are you deaf?" Lyle blustered, giving her a hard push down the hallway. He was thankful the corridor was empty. He didn't need any funny business on his record due to some horny broad. "I said shut your fucking mouth. Now hurry up, I've got better things to do than you."

Lyle pressed his baton in her back, prodding her forward. She giggled once more, aggravating Lyle to his wit's end. To have a prisoner laugh at him? To openly defy his orders? It was enough to send his teeth grinding.

"What the fuck did I just tell you?" He jabbed his baton into her side, watching her crumple as her body tried to protect itself. Lyle stood over her, leaning down to spit out his next words "SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP."

Her big brown eyes blinked up at him, with not even a hint of fear. The smile did not waiver, her yellowing teeth wearing into her lip at the sight of him. She kept glancing toward his pants, leaving Bolton beet red and huffing in indignation. Still, he couldn't help but sneak a glance at her face in return.

She wasn't unpleasant on the eyes, especially when compared to her fellow inmates. Her body seemed feminine enough, at least from what he could see through the straightjacket. Lyle had heard of a nymphomaniac who had been committed and it seems that he had finally found her.

Bolton reached down to grab the back of her jacket, pulling her roughly to her feet once more. The girl was quick to lean back, too fast for Bolton to stop her. She pressed him back into the wall behind them, Bolton nearly tripping over his own feet as he hit the cement wall.

"What the fu-" His words were cut off when he felt her writhe against him as best she could with her arms restrained. Her ass ground against his groin, a small laugh leaving her mouth as she could feel his cock begin to harden.

Bolton didn't know what to do. He had never had a woman treat him like this before. She was wild, rubbing her ass against him with all the enthusiasm in the world. It felt good, no, better than good, it felt fucking amazing.

The last bit of attention he had received was a very unenthusiastic hand job at the movies. And even through the rough material of the straitjacket it still felt miles better than jerking his own cock.

"Oh, your cock feels so good against my ass." The woman whispered, her head lifted toward the ceiling as she leaned back against him. "I wish you were inside me."

Bolton groaned at her words and released his grip on her jacket, instead grasping her hips and thrusting to match her rhythm. He was rock hard now, his cock tenting his standard issue slacks.

"I bet you do, you fucking freak." He whispered back, his cock throbbing, wanting more. There was no way he'd be able to get her out of the straitjacket without being caught, and even if he did, he'd probably be pissing blood if he risked bareback. No, this would have to do.

"I'd let you fuck me anyway you wanted, big boy." She said and Bolton knew she meant it. "My whole body would be yours. I would only need your nice fat cock." She sounded like a fucking porn star, but goddamn, he loved it.

He bucked his hips harder, now sure he was going to be terribly chaffed after this whole thing. But it didn't matter, he could feels his body start to shake as his climax approached. He hadn't cum in his pants since he was teenager but it felt too good to stop.

"Ah, _fuck_." He groaned as he felt his balls tighten, his cum leaking into his briefs. He twitched his hips a more few times before pushing the inmate away. She was smiling, her eyes closed as if in ecstasy. She was whispering something under her breath, forcing Lyle to lean forward to hear.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She repeated, as gently as if it were a prayer. So much for the pornstar act. Lyle straightened up as best he could, grateful his pants were black and somewhat on the thicker side. He could clean himself up without much fuss after she was put away.

"Alright, let's get you where the fuck you belong." He grabbed her arm and marched her to the penitentiary. He began to slide the cell door closed before taking one last look as she sat on the padded floor, her big brown eyes staring happily back.

"Maybe again sometime?" She said, catching him offguard. He stared at her for a few more seconds before looking away and closing the door completely. He stood there for a few seconds, his hand still on the door handle. Slowly he began to nod, a small smile pulling across his face.

"Maybe."

**Author's Note:**

> (I skipped the fourth day, it was about the Penguin, I might come back to it, who knows)
> 
> Happy kinktober! Here's a villain smut NOBODY ever wanted or needed, haha. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
